brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Picking a Hero
Introduction Now that you've finished picking your name, you need to pick from four starter Heroes: *Lancer Figaro *Priestess Adelia *Slinger Famirae, or *Mage Stuart Notes: *You can switch Heroes later on, but it will cost 100 Star Crystals to unlock any of the other starter Heroes. *There are also three other characters you can unlock later (Swordmaster Furian, Assassin Yasmin, and Trickster Lori), but they must be purchased using Star Crystals and are not available as starters. *Heroes have unique levels and are completely independent of each other! If you level Adelia to 27 and purchase Figaro, your Figaro will be level 1. Bringing your Figaro up to level 2 will not bring your Adelia to level 28! With so many cool characters, how can you possible pick one?! No worries, we're here to explain the pros and cons of each character! Minimum Stat Comparison Maximum Stat Comparison Lancer Figaro "Figaro is the best!" --AtlasZQ As a Defender-type character, Lancer Figaro acts as a tank in battle, taking pressure off of allies and giving teams some breathing time by soaking up damage like a sponge. Click [[Hero Skills Explained#Lancer Figaro|'here']] for an explanation of Figaro's skills! Pros *Good HP and DEF makes Figaro a force to be reckoned with! *Sacrifice and Reflex help to mitigate the effects of taking damage. *''Cool armor, wow!'' Cons *Unlike most other Heroes, Figaro has no attack that can deal damage to all enemies. *Since Defenders are typically placed in the front, Figaro is more likely to take damage, resulting in a higher chance of losing a battle via your leader dying. Priestess Adelia "Healers have HEALS." --Asylum As evidenced by her green hair and predominantly-green skill icons, Priestess Adelia is the healing superstar of the band of Brave Brigade Heroes. While not much of a damage dealer, Adelia's sustainability helps her to keep your team healthy and able! Click [[Hero Skills Explained#Priestess Adelia|'here']] for an explanation of Adelia's skills! Pros *Picking a Healer at the start means you're not as likely to experience deaths which lead to LP loss! *Adelia's a very versatile healer -- she has a single-target heal, attack, ATK buff, DEF buff (and party heal), and a party shield. *Heal Enhance increases the recovery power of all Healer-type allies in your team! Cons *Like Figaro, Adelia has no attack capable of damaging all enemy units. *Low damage output means that battles may drag on longer than usual. To off-set this, you'd need to pack more damage. **Picking Adelia means you're missing out on a very strong damage dealer, since Heroes typically deal more damage than Mercenaries. Slinger Famirae "Everyone's favourite starter hero pick - as proven by the polls!" -- A sad Famirae user An often-overlooked Attacker, Slinger Famirae's skill-set brings a bunch of crippling debuffs for managing enemies, and a buff for allies to attack more often. For Famirae, the best defense comes in the form of rendering enemy units unusable. Click [[Hero Skills Explained#Slinger Famirae|'here']] for an explanation of Famirae's skills! Pros *Love Shot helps teammates focus on one specific enemy, so it becomes a bit easier to take enemies down one-by-one. *Mystery Bomb targets every enemy unit and may inflict a random status ailment to each enemy hit. *ATK Enhance increases the ATK of all Attacker-type allies by 20%, allowing them to dispose of enemies faster. Who needs heals when enemies die before they can attack? Cons *Since units placed in the front row gain 10% MOV and lose 10% SP, it may be optimal to place Famirae in the front due to her powerful attacks. Unfortunately, this means more exposure to enemy attacks. Mage Stuart "The secret to beating mercs is not fighting them at all, since Stuart can blast them out of battle. ..or turn them into frogs." --Aristocrat Super cool and super tough, Mage Stuart is a very useful Hero in both the Battlefield and the Arena! Although a bit dependent on luck, Stuart's capable of turning around some of the toughest battles with his powerful spells. Click [[Hero Skills Explained#Mage Stuart|'here']] for an explanation of Stuart's skills! Pros *Tornado has a chance of removing units from battle. **Note: Removed units cannot be revived! *Frog is a very useful skill if it works. *Both Tornado and Frog work in the Arena like they do in PvE. Do you realize what this means?! **(Tornado could remove pesky defenders and healers!) **(You can change the enemy leader into a frog!) *''Frogs for everyone!!'' Cons *Frog can be dispelled. **It also doesn't last forever. *Relying on Frog and Tornado may be a bad idea. **Frog has a 30% chance of working. **Tornado has a 10% chance of removing units. Directory *Continue to Premium Heroes *Continue to Getting Through the Tutorial *Return to Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide Category:Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide